


Strobe

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, child abuse mention, club dancing, ish, shawn flynn centric, warning on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Shawn REALLY wants to dance with Willy.RATED T FOR BRIEF SWEARING, DRINKING, AND MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE





	Strobe

Shawn wanted to go dancing with Willy. He wanted to feel the rhythm of him in tune along with music. He wanted to see him move, see him smile. And, of course, he wanted to show him off. He blushed at the thought of it, grinning. Maybe Willy’d go dancing with him that night. He hoped so. And speak of the devil, Willy showed up not two moments later, a lizard firmly planted on his head.

“I’m watching him for Eska,” he explained after Shawn asked about it in bemusement. He smiled. “He has… many. Many. Lizards.”

“I’ll believe it,” Shawn laughed. He blushed, blurting out before he forgot, or worse, lost his courage, “Wanna go dancing tonight?”

“Dancing? Like… club dancing?” Willy asked incredulously. Shawn nodded with a slow ‘yes?’ “Dear lord, whatever put that in your mind?”

“You fer reason number one,” Shawn grinned as Willy blushed with a sheepish grin. “Another is I just _really_ want ta dance with you, especially before this whole trip. And the trip is in two days, so….”

“Of course,” Willy replied softly, smiling, kissing his cheek. “Happily. I’d love to.”

“GET YOURSELVES A ROOM!” Kim shouted quietly from the stitching station. “Don’t instigate Shawn, Willy, and don’t kiss him back Shawn, we’re at work!”

“He’s my boyfriend, and I want to kiss him,” Shawn shot back across the floor. Shawn took the lizard off his head, putting it gently on the desk, before swiveling Willy around in a circle, dipping him into a kiss as he flipped Kim off, leaving the darkest skinned man in the room a dizzied and dizzying merlot. “And I have permission.”

“What?!” Kim yelped. Shawn passed him an official looking document. “This is a paper that just says; ‘I do what I want’.”

“Exactly.”

***

“Shawn, I love you and all, but what are you wearing?”

“T’e hell yer wearin’ is a better question, mhuirnín.”

“Wally stole all my clothes.”

“Really now?”

“Yes. He literally stole all my clothes.”

“Why though?”

“He said that if I’m not drinking, I might as well look drunk.”

“Well, I’ve no argument fer that.”

“Neither do I.”

“I kinda like it, anyways.”

“Shawn, I’m literally wearing a tan crop top and leopard leggings.”

“Speaking of which, how did you get those in the first place?”

“Um… Lacie sometimes buys clothes for me and I buy for her….”

“... no way.”

“Yeah…”

“Ohmygod.”

***

Shawn could not for the life of him take his eyes off of Willy. He didn’t want to, either. Willy was smiling, more relaxed than he had been for a good while. He looked so beautifully happy. White teeth flashing, a stunning juxtaposition against dark skin and darker freckles speckling his cheeks, with an underlying coat of that intoxicating blush. And the way his body moved was even more entrancing, like a ribbon in the air, flowing and weightless. Shawn joined him in the flashing lights after quickly downing another shot, feeling it. He loved him. Willy loved him back.

***

He was exhausted and somewhat quite drunk, but it was worth it. Willy was slowly dancing with him, twirling him around softly. The song changed to a faster paced one, and he spun Shawn quickly, so fast he was knocked off balance and turning in the air for a moment before Willy pulled him onto himself, holding him gently off the ground. Shawn felt like he was floating. All he could focus on outside of the buzz was Willy’s heavenly face, concerned and amused at his actions. Shawn didn’t hesitate. He framed his face in his hands, and kissed him.

***

Somehow Shawn found his energy. Maybe it was from the alcohol. But it probably was from that astounding kiss. He never knew Willy could be such a tease, but there he was, chatting on the floor with some long haired bloke while Shawn sipped by the bar. They kept their eyes on each other. Willy winked at him before vanishing into the crowd with the fella. Shawn grinned, getting up to show off his love, in both senses. He neared them, sliding up to join. The other had hair tied back in a ponytail.

“Hey,” he said a little sharply to him, drawing Willy close to his side. He rose an eyebrow. “Not sure if ya know, but he’s my boyfriend. Mine.”

“He told me, sweetheart,” he grinned back with a wink. His voice was low, quiet, and melodious, bordering male and female. “And I did know.”

“What’s yer name?”

“Benny Lacton.”

“Sounds weirdly familiar.”

“Mhmm. ‘Cause it is.”

“What do ya mean?” Shawn furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out who this was, but the alcohol kept him from focusing on the person’s features. Willy giggled beside him, snuggling up to him. “Who are ya?”

“See ya tomorrow, Shawn.”

***

Shawn would admit he lost control. It was hot, and he was drunk, and Willy Willy _Willy_ **Willy** **_Willy_**. He could not help it, hands going over his body, up his crop top kissing the back of his neck as he danced.

And damn, he could _dance_.

And look excellent while doing it.

Fuckin’ beautiful.

Shawn felt the music though him, pulsating and rhythmic and fast.

His hand was on his hip as he looked him in the eyes, grinning lazily with half closed eyes, his head leaned back to rest on Shawn’s shoulder, hand playing with the Irishman’s hair, Shawn’s other hand roaming over his chest and stomach. Willy tugged him into a kiss, tasting scotch and whiskey. Shawn tasted lavender as he kissed back. He pulled away. God, this precious man was all his.

“Heh, you’d do anyt’ing fer me wouldn’t ya?” Shawn muttered in his ear. Willy let out a breathy laugh. “Bet you’d be my little cock suck, eh?”

Shawn felt himself shoved back, and as he crashed to the ground, all the alcohol in his system evaporated. Willy seemed to freeze up, eyes wide, hand clenched in his shirt by his chest. Was he breathing? Shawn shot up, taking Willy’s free hand in his.

“Willy, are you alright? I’m so sorry!” he gasped, worried. Willy’s eyes met his, and he let out a breath. Shawn could tell on his face he wasn’t aware of holding it, and he began hyperventilating. “Shit shit shit, c’mon, we’re going to take a step outside, ok?”

Willy nodded with a choppy breath, letting Shawn lead him. When they got outside, he lunged into Shawn, hugging him tight. Shawn ran a hand through his hair.

“Breathe with me, in and out,” he instructed. Willy slowed his breathing to match his. “Just like that. Good. Um… do ya want to tell me what happened?”

“I… don’t know,” he rasped back, his hand on his shoulder, rubbing the base of his neck. Shawn wondered at this odd habitual motion for a second before re-examining him. “No. Maybe some other time. I can’t now. I’m s—”

“No apologizing.” Shawn hushed, him, putting a finger over his lips. He took Shawn’s hand, kissing each knuckle. “Aw. I love you.”

“I love you too, Shawn,” he whispered, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Moments passed. “Shawn?”

“Yes, mhuirnín?”

“I-I’m not j-just a c-cock suck, right? Or, or am I? Oh God, not this again….”

Again? Shawn felt his mouth dry. Damn it, he hoped so much that this wasn’t PTS. It was, apparently.

“No no, Wilbur, listen to me,” Shawn cupped his cheeks. “You are a wonderful person, and you’re so creative and gentle and beautiful and so much more than that. And I love you, Willy, with all my heart. You are my love. I love you.”

Willy let out a choked noise, hugging him tight. He pulled back just enough to kiss him. It was soft and innocent, pure love and admiration.

“I love you.”

“Do you want to go home, mhuirnín?” he asked gently. Willy nodded. “My home ok?”

Willy hesitated before nodding. Shawn smiled softly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” he looked up. “B-but I don’t want to do anything.”

“Of caurse,” Shawn agreed, taking his hand. “Let’s go.”

***

Willy was breathing softly beside him as he dozed. Shawn’s fingers gently traced his skin.There was genteel rain. They had spoken little before he fell asleep, but what Shawn understood was Willy’s childhood was not one for children. It was better now, though.

Shawn wouldn’t let anything hurt him.


End file.
